


see you soon (maybe not)

by staywithmin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithmin/pseuds/staywithmin
Summary: hanbin is a songwriter so it isn't a big deal when he writes a song for jiwon





	see you soon (maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i'm sorry  
> second i really hate myself for writing this idk what i'm doing  
> third english isn't my first language so i make mistakes!  
> fourth i'm sorry this is all written without capital letters oops  
> fifth i love iKON

hanbin writes. he's good at it. his lyrics have lots of important meanings and that's why he is considered one of the best songwriters of all time. but the song he's currently working on is definitely something different. not because it isn't nice, but because it is for someone special. 

kim jiwon, whose eyes and smile could light up the entire universe if they had to, just like they had lit up hanbin's life by accident. yes, by accident. they had met just a few months ago at a bar where hanbin had passed out thanks to being overworked and sleep deprived and jiwon stopped him from falling and waited until he woke up to take him home even though they didn't know each other.  
after jiwon had taken hanbin home, he asked for his number because "you can call me if you ever feel like you need it" and hanbin did. they hanged out so much it didn't take long for them to fall in love. 

hanbin won't lie and say he hadn't experienced love before jiwon, because he had, but, with jiwon, it feels different, as if it was supposed to be that way and hanbin had never been happier than he is right now.

but, as always, something bad happens and hanbin finds himself crying every night after his and jiwon's fights over nothing. they argue about anything and everything and hanbin is tired, and he knows jiwon is too. hanbin thinks that their love used to be better than this, but, after some time, they work it out and suddenly everything is the way it used to be and they are absolutely over those times of war. 

one day, in the middle of the night, hanbin wakes up to the sound of jiwon crying and immediately asks if something is wrong, but the other just cries harder.  
after some time, jiwon sits against the headboard of the bed and says, with a broken voice "i'm leaving" and time stops.  
turns out jiwon's parents had been offered really important jobs in the usa and wanted jiwon to go with them, and when jiwon refused the offer, saying that he had hanbin there and he didn't want to leave him, they obligated him to go. 

to say jiwon is sad is an understatement. he is broken. his eyes have lost the spark they used to have because he knows he may not come back any time soon. that he might not see hanbin for a long time, so hanbin, to cheer him up just a little bit, decides to do what he does best: write a song for him.

the day jiwon leaves has come. it's today and hanbin swears he never thought he would have to go through this. him and jiwon had decided to have lunch together before jiwon had to leave.  
hanbin is nervous. nervous because, after days, he is finally showing his song to jiwon.  
when he arrives at the restaurant, he sees jiwon sitting on his own, waiting for him. when the boy notices him, he smiles, but he doesn't seem happy, not even close to it. his eyes show sadness and hanbin wants nothing more than to take it away, but he can't.

when he sits, he says "hey, i have something to show you" and he takes his phone out and the song starts playing. as minutes go by, hanbin watches the other boy and he swears he has never seen someone so beautifu,l and he hates life because he is so grateful it took him to meet jiwon, but he is also angry and sad that now it is taking jiwon away to, maybe, never be back.  
jiwon's eyes are teary and when he looks at hanbin, tears flow down his cheeks and hanbin really wants to reach out and wipe them away but he knows that he can't. he can't because, one day, jiwon will cry and hanbin won't be there to wipe his tears away anymore. and it will hurt. 

the last seconds of the song are playing right now and hanbin is sure this is his favorite part because it shows how much he cares and everything they've through together. 

"we were young, but, in honesty, we became adults because of each other. we were sloppy but we gave each other everything and honest words. i hope that you remember everything because it's too beautiful to just throw away. i hope that you are happy because i was happy because of you"

the song ends. jiwon doesn't say anything, he just cries. hanbin realises he is crying too, and he just can't accept this is it.  
jiwon stands up and hugs him, he thanks him for everything and he says he will never forget him. it hurts. it hurts that, at some point, jiwon will stop thinking about him all day and will eventually stop loving him the way he does now, which means he will just be a memory and jiwon will be the same for him. 

when they get to the airport, jiwon's flight is called, and he hugs hanbin again. he whispers one last "i love you" and when he pulls away, hanbin says "i love you too" and leans in for one last kiss before his lover goes away, or maybe it is the last one they will ever share. 

what's good about this is that they didn't have to say goodbye, that kiss already tasted like one.

1, 2, 3 

jiwon is about to go away

hanbin shouts "see you soon!" 

jiwon doesn't seem to hear him. he doesn't look back. 

he already left.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc the song is "don't forget" by iKON


End file.
